


More Than You Know

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus has doubts, sometimes, when he remembers to decrypt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Rodimus and Magnus drabble for MZ-15 on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Post War, A few weeks after the launch of the Lost Light

“Hyah! Heh.”

Ultra Magnus looked up from his data pad at the shout and… Giggle? He was far less surprised than he should have been to discover the cause of the noise. Rodimus Prime, Commander of the Lost Light, was lounging up side down on the captain’s chair. His arms dangled over his head, knuckles brushing the floor, as the dagger he’d thrown wiggled from a new hole in his desk.

Of all the things the mech could be doing… He was goofing off. How very like him. As Rodimus off-lined his optics—an almost content smile on his up side down face—Magnus sighed.

“Rodimus, why me?”

Rodimus lifted his helm to look curiously at his second.

“Huh?”

“Why me? Why not… Drift or Bumblebee? Why not someone closer to your age? Someone more like you, reckless and brash.”

Rodimus pulled himself up right and spun to sit correctly. He cocked his helm to one side.

“Well it makes sense, doesn’t it? I mean… You’re you! Tyrest trusted you above all others. Your mission record is practically spotless. You’re trustworthy and reliable.”

Magnus seemed sightly taken aback. He frowned, which was honestly only a twitch away from his usual expression.

“Is that all?”

“Is that… What?” Rodimus stood, disbelief on his face. “This isn’t like you, big guy, what’s bothering you?”

As Rodimus moved closer he was rewarded with the hum of Magnus’ engine turning. The enforcer’s face was soon ducked behind a datapad once more.

“Nothing. It is an honest question.”

“Magnus,” Rodimus reached out and tipped the datapad away, “no secrets.”

“Lots of secrets.” Magnus lifted an optic ridge.

“Stop being so melodramatic and talk to me already.” Rodimus moved to sit against Magnus’ desk. He crossed his arms over his chestplates.

Magnus let his optics rest on the Prime for a moment in silence. The colors on the young chassis were so much a mimicry of the mech’s personality… Bright, vibrant, powerful, commanding… Dangerous, destructive, painful…

“I am nothing like you. I do not think we have ever agreed on anything, ever. You seem so eager to hear what Drift thinks or what the crew is secretly plotting so you can somehow be a part of it. You say you trust me and you want my opinion but… “

“Are you jealous?”

“Primus, no! I am just… Confused. You confuse me. You are chaos I cannot put into order.”

Rodimus chuckled. Magnus quickly met his optics, insulted.

“I make sure Drift knows I value his opinion because he, uh, well, idolizes me. He’s hard enough on himself for things he’s done, and I know he’ll chastise himself if I ignore him or put him down.” Rodimus reached out and took Magnus’ datapad from him. “I listen in on the crew because I’m responsible for them. Not just their lives but their happiness. Plus they remind me of HotRod.” He shrugged and set the datapad down.

Magnus studied Rodimus’ face. He leaned back in his chair. His hands groped the air for a second with nothing to do. They settled on his lap.

“That… All makes sense, I suppose.”

“Stop doubting yourself, Magnus.” Rodimus stood and clapped a hand on his second’s shoulder. “I trust you more than I trust myself, most days anyway.”

Magnus watched Rodimus’ hand pull away. He tilted his head to watch the captain move to retrieve the dagger.

“You trust me, honestly?”

“Magnus,” Rodimus turned to face him, “I trust you more than you know.”


End file.
